Wind Chaser Chronicles: Silver Years
by vaguekiwi
Summary: With Lailisse and Aversar gone Aila flees through the trees, seeking safety from the chaos behind her. Her feet lead her to the harbor, and to Roth. And Roth will change her life forever. Book 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Hi guys! This is the rest of Aila's backstory into my playthrough. Yeah if you haven't yet I would recommend you read Wind Chaser Chronicles: Conceived in Fire as_ this _is actually the second book in a series. But if you don't want to read that basically the main character is running away cause her parents got in trouble with the law. I don't intend to write my in game story of Aila but I hope you've enjoyed her background._

 _Link to book 1:_ _s/11880223/1/Wind-Chaser-Chronicles-Conceived-in-Fire_

 _Thanks for reading and have a good one,_

 _Grace_

 **Chapter 1**

When Aila was eleven she learned to fear the trees.

When Aila was eleven she ran in the throbbing purple of a setting sun which set the forest on fire. Branches struck upward and curved outward into vivid black claws, distorted into monsters which tore at her cheeks and ripped her hair. Their roots became teeth, reaching upward to snare her feet and drag her down.

When Aila was eleven she was betrayed by the same forest she called home.

She ran because she could hear shouting behind her, swords singing from their sheaths, chainmail and shields clicking. She ran because the sun was setting and the woods were dangerous at night. She ran because her mother's words rang in her head, the pouch in her hand was slick with sweat, she could still feel her father's arms on her back crushing her against his chest.

As if he feared he would never see her again.

The sun made the shadows garish and violent, from the depths of Nirn blossomed a dark extension of every living thing. The reflection of the trees hounded Aila, but her own black shadow threatened her even more. She could feel herself choking, the world closing around her, her lungs felt bleak and her legs as thin as paper and the forest began to spin around her.

But more than anything else Aila learned to fend for herself. She pushed her lungs past the ache in her stomach and propelled her legs onward, pulsing down the slope. The towers of Fahrun reared before her and she finally allowed herself to slow, racing through the gates and dodging down the first three turns she could find.

Then she stopped. She stopped hard and fast, ran into a wall and doubled over retching, coughing up what little remained inside her stomach.

When she raised her head the moons towered over her, lulling Fahrun to sleep. Aila stood in the alley alone, clutching the leather pouch to her chest, fighting to catch her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aila's life could have twisted in any direction that night. Had she stayed in that spot she would have been approached by a man with a smooth smile and quick hands. Before the hour was up she would be lying desolate and cold in the bedroom of a brothel, wondering at the emptiness between her legs.

Had she turned right she would have stumbled upon the rowdy remains of a bar fight, and having seen her the men would hoot and laugh, lurch toward her. One would stumble and pitch forward and his knife would cut into her chest and frightened the men would run and Aila would wait on the cold stones for her life to bleed away by daybreak.

Had she gone straight Aila would have found her way back to the main square and a Breton couple returning home for the night. They would see Aila and ask if she needed help and bring her with them. And there Aila would have grown up in a comfortable life studying and reading, settle into a marriage with the charming young man down the street.

But Aila chose to go left. She chose to go left, and so her feet led her to Roth.

And Roth would bring her to life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Turning left took her north, led her to the taste of salt and the scent of sweat. While she walked Aila emptied the pouch in her hand, turning its contents over in her hand. A small brass key, and a silver ring. Aila stuck her finger into the pouch to see if she missed something but that was all she found.

She turned the key over in her hand and then slipped it back into the pouch. The ring she recognized, a slim ornate band that her mother wore on occasion. Aila twisted it onto her finger and ran her thumb gently over the carvings.

A cool wind whipper her hair back and Aila looked up, eyes bulging outward. The breath seemed to leave her lungs as she stared at the might of the ocean before her. The harbor sprawled across the road where she stood, ships bobbed on the water, masts trembled in the wind. It was dark and quiet this time of night, the Fahrun lighthouse glowed bright and earnest. Glimpsing the spot of fire and promise of warmth Aila moved toward it, peering inside the cold stone tower and mounting the steps.

She expected the top of the lighthouse to be as still as the bottom, but instead she stepped into a flare of light and a gathering of life. Aside from buzzing white insects creeping as close to the flame as they could the top of the lighthouse was crammed with tall figures dressed in patched cloaks and loose tunics. The men muscled one another aside for a space by the fire, some lay snoring behind them. They were men of all of Tamriel, skin russet and gold and gray and green and dark and pale, eyes of every color, windows to every soul in Nirn. When Aila first stepped forward she saw the mass of bodies and immediately shied away, turning to flee back down the steps.

Instead a tough leather palm wrapped around her wrist and tugged her forward. She tried to scream but a tickle on her cheek stilled the fear in her throat. "Come now little one, Khajiit is not so scary." A soft voice purred in her ear and Aila started, twisting to get a better look at him.

Gray fur striped with white, glowing pale silver in the firelight. He smiled at her, canine teeth glinting and making Aila freeze.

She realized suddenly the other men had moved aside, allowed her closer to the warmth of the fire without a word. She stepped forward and sighed at the heat flushing her cheeks, creeping into her fingertips.

She tried to look around at the Khajiit but he twisted her head forward and pushed until she plunked into a seated position. "Wait now, little one." He said.

Aila felt indignant, she wanted to say she wasn't all that little. But her eyes felt heavy, all she could see were the flames in front of her and the men across the fire. Before she began to fall asleep, she registered that perhaps she should be afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The khajiit introduced himself in the light of dawn as Roth, a sailor. They were all sailors. If they couldn't find rooms at the inns or sought to leave their boats for a night, they gathered around the lighthouse fire. Roth worked on _Windchaser_ , a grand vessel which sailed across all the western ports of Tamriel.

Roth laughed in their first conversation while Aila ate ravenously from the bread and beef he gave her. "You and I are both rare in these harbors. Khajiit are not fond of the oceans." Aila asked what was rare about her. He said a child wandering alone was rare, a child unclaimed by the madams of brothels was rarer.

"I am alone now, how do I avoid them?" Aila asked.

Roth narrowed his eyes at her, his whiskers twitched. "You will come, no?" Aila stared at him, "On _Windchaser_." That was Roth's form of an invitation to join their crew.

"Can you just ask anyone to join? What will your captain say?" Aila asked. Roth laughed, a harsh sound which rubbed in his throat and made her think of the ocean winds.

"I am first mate. My captain is my brother Ra'thetch, he will trust me."

That was all it took. Roth saved Aila's life in Fahrun and took her aboard _Windchaser._ But he was not gentle among the masts and waves. There he demanded as much of Aila as of the men she sailed with. She cried to him one night, why was he gentle alone under the stars but so harsh and cruel in the light of day.

Roth told her she was funny to think his expectations should change for a child. He told her she would become strong this way.

And he was right.

 _Windchaser_ became her home. First there was soreness, blisters, and sunburns. But then these things became muscles, calluses, and-well more sunburns. One of the Redguards mocked her flare of red skin one day, "Most men look gold by now. You are a porcelain doll Aila," The other men laughed. So did Aila.

But then the touching began. The jokes about her frailty, about the paleness of her blue eyes and the prettiness in her cheekbones. Aila thought at first it was an accident, the graze on her chest and her thighs. But then she knew it was on purpose.

Roth told her she must become strong.

When the next man touched her she twisted and dug the blade of her steel dagger into the back of his hand. He screamed and tried to lurch away but the blade lodged in the wood and pinned him down. Aila felt a little bad it was him because he was actually quite pleasant, but she needed to send the message. In front of the others Aila struck him so there was a crack and blood spurted from his nose.

She glared at the men who had grown silent in their work. Particularly she looked to Josan, the Redguard "You will touch me when I say you may touch me." She said, voice cold as ice. "I am the second best sailor on this ship and if you would contest it then come and fight me for the title."

She had trained with Roth. And with Lailisse and Aversar before him. They had seen her climb the masts, fight, swim, carry crates of supplies, no one challenged her. And no one touched her.

Roth watched them from across the deck and smiled. That night he came to her room and knelt in front of her and said, "you have become strong."

Aila was thirteen years old.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Windchaser_ sailed from Fahrun to Southpoint. Most of their trips went between Stros M'kai, Northpoint, and Fahrun. But they frequented Daggerfall, Sentinel, and Anvil over the years. Aila wondered sometimes about the other half of Tamriel; Black Marsh and Morrowind, the guarded Summerset Isles and the mystery of Roth's home Elsweyr. But explorations across the coasts of High Rock, Hammerfell, and Valenwood sated her curiosity.

Aila grew close with the sailors, with Roth, with their captain Ra'thetch. They ate and traveled together. They weathered storms, icebergs, pirates, and the financial lull in the summer. The years slid away. Every city they came to Aila entered the taverns, slid coins between hands, whispered the names Aversar and Lailisse.

Nothing ever came of her inquiries. First she felt angry at her parents, a burning rage which fueled her search if only to yell at them. Then as time passed grief set in, desperation, and she finally settled on a hollow resignation singing in her heart.

Aila didn't know quite how it happened but one night they sat around the fire in a tavern, singing and drinking. It was the third of Morning Star, the trails of a new year. Aila turned sixteen, though she told no one of the passing of her birthday.

Roth sat beside her, tipped his cup to her. The night wore on and the others fell asleep, succumbed to drunken stupors or stumbled to bed if they could. Aila looked at Roth, and said.

"I turn sixteen today."

Roth smiled, his ears twitched and his tail swished on the floor, wrapping around her ankles.

"Has it been five years?" He asked, "I feel as though I met you a moon ago."

"Is that so?" She asked, turning away from him. She stared into the fire. All this time she had spent with him and did he still only see her as a frail child lost in the city?

"Ah," Roth rasped and stood up. Aila looked up at him through her eyelashes as he came toward her. He put his hand out and ran a thin claw down the side of her cheek. "Not in all ways," he purred into her ear. "When I met you you were only small and cold and seeking warmth."

Aila reached her hand out, grasped his free hand in hers. Roth pulled away, looked at her. She could see into the crisp mint of his eyes and felt her heart thud away from her. The loss of her parents, her quiet life of contentment in the wilderness, suddenly it seemed small.

Not insignificant, but bearable. Bearable if it meant she knew Roth.

Roth leaned forward, "Now you are beautiful, you are a woman."

He kissed her tenderly, his whiskers tickled the edge of her ears. Aila raised her hand and rubbed at one of his ears, down the center of his forehead. Roth purred and she giggled, and he pressed her down against her chair, claws pricking at her hips.

She pushed him away before too long, bid him good night. Roth watched her climb the steps and disappear from the common room. His ears pricked as Ra'thetch settled in beside him.

"You are crazy brother," Ra'thetch chuckled. "To try and brave Aila."

Roth turned back to the fire, green eyes flashing like gemstones in the flickering light. "Aila is a storm worth facing." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When summer came Aila ran her fingers down his spine and propped herself on her elbow beside him.

"Roth," she whispered, "tell me your story."

Roth bared his teeth in a silly grin, but his words held no mirth. He spoke of blood and fangs and betrayal. He spoke of distrust and the death of his family and attempts on his life. He told her of night upon night fleeing across the sands of Elsweyr with Ra'thetch by his side.

His eyes grew sharp and still when he told her of Valenwood. Of its mysteries and high branches and the prejudice and the pain of a hunger so deep the mere thought of food makes you faint. But just as Aila found the harbor of Fahrun when in need, they found the harbor of Southpoint. Their path to work was not as lucky as hers. Instead of being rescued by the crew of a merchant ship they fought vicious initiations and murdered in cold blood to prove themselves to a band of pirates.

Then they pillaged, maimed, and murdered their way through coins and innumerable lives.

"I was as savage and empty as a sabre cat. I thought myself happy, until we tried to mount _Windchaser._ "

Their band of corsairs barely escaped with their lives, leaving Roth and Ra'thetch behind the face the judgment of the ship captain. He was a stern Breton from Daggerfall with sallow eyes and a hard face. He looked at Roth and Ra'thetch and ordered for them both to be flogged thirty lashes. And they were. And then he went to them with a cloth and a bucket of water and helped clean and dress their wounds and nurse them back to health. He brought them onto his crew, taught them trust and honor. As Roth spoke his eyes glittered fondly in remembrance of the Breton. "Ra'thetch loved him very much, but ataxia took him many seasons ago."

Aila twined her fingers between Roth's claws and said she was sorry for Ra'thetch. "He has not lain with anyone since," Roth said sadly.

But Ra'thetch inherited _Windchaser_ and her cargo and her crew. And Roth was named first mate. "And then all was well, and I thought myself happy. And then I met you, and I knew it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Aila watched Roth and knew he didn't entirely renounce the rogue in his past. He slipped coins into his hands at port and on occasion Aila saw him cleaning dark blood from the end of his knife. But she thought of her parents and knew there could be good people behind thieves and murderers. And she knew Roth was one of them.

And despite the question of hypocrisy Aila learned to live with her heart weighted by the disappearance of her parents. She learned to love Roth and to ache for the spray of the ocean wind when they were at port.

For all intents, her life was happy. Content. Whole. She would be alright, and nothing in all of Tamriel could stand in her way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Whenever they docked in Fahrun Aila traveled up the mountain path to her old home. The cottage was ransacked and abandoned now, a shell of the old hearth of her family, but she traveled back to check. Check if perhaps Lailisse and Aversar had returned.

But if they had there was never any sign of them.

In the winter of 179 when _Windchaser_ docked Aila didn't take her walk up the mountain path. She was planning to, she was wrapping a scarf around her face to protect from the bitter winds of High Rock when the soldiers approached Roth and Ra'thetch.

Aila couldn't hear what they were saying from the deck of the boat but she watched. Ra'thetch's tail lashed in annoyance, even a sense of anger she thought. Roth only looked somewhat stunned as he stared at the Imperial men in their red uniforms.

Aila began to step off the deck, inching closer to their conversation. Roth's tail twitched and his whiskers quivered, he was thinking hard. Ra'thetch hissed something and Roth snapped at him. Aila felt her heart in her throat when she feared for a moment they were in danger, but then one of the soldiers said something and they all laughed.

Which meant the khajiit brothers knew the men, or at least they weren't in trouble. Roth turned, caught a glimpse of her, and beckoned her. Aila went to shake the soldiers' hands, they introduced themselves as Kayzo and Domar.

Roth put his hand flat against the small of Aila's back and drew her away. "I must speak with you." He murmured, "Moons ago, I did not tell you all my history." His voice sounded jagged and strained, he waved pleasantly at the soldiers and led her away onto the road.

"What is it?" Aila asked, Roth put his hand on her shoulder and looked around, as if to ensure some sense of privacy. "What haven't you told me?"

"I-" Roth winced and shook his head. "When Ra'thetch and I first joined the _Windchaser_ crew, I was angry. I did not want to join a mere merchant vessel. There was no excitement, no blood, no joy for me. I expressed my anger and so they dropped me off at the next port. Told me good luck with my life and left me behind. I was alone and starving, a skinny drenched cub and I stumbled into an imperial soldier who saved my life. The army had food, shelter, excitement. I trained in the Imperial army for two years."

"Two _years_ , you were away from Ra'thetch for two years?" She gasped, "Why would you not tell me this?"

"Because it does not make sense to many people, why I would leave behind a job in the army to join my brother on a ship. But when _Windchaser_ docked in the city again I ran into Ra'thetch's arms, promised never to leave him again." Roth's eyes grew glassy, vacant, and dark. "I left the army. With the White-Gold Concordat Tamriel rests in relative peace, but …" Roth looked to Kayzo and Domar.

Aila felt her throat catch and she whispered faintly, "the Imperial occupation in Skyrim."

Roth nodded gravely, "Kayzo and Domar are gathering the Empire's military reserve, they've come to recruit me again."

"Say no!" Aila gasped.

Roth shook his head, "I am an imperial soldier Aila, I swore an oath before the gods."

"But you're not- you're a _sailor_ Roth!" Aila hissed, "You are not a soldier. You belong on the sea, you only ever joined the army due to circumstance-"

A deep growl started in Roth's throat and Aila quieted, staring at him uncertainly. "I am not leaving forever, Aila." His voice was surprisingly soft as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I will write to you." Aila tried to say something but her voice caught in her throat and instead she plunged forward, pressing her face into the soft cloth over his chest. His fur pricked the top of her head, she sobbed blindly into him. Roth's arms went around her and held her close, "I am so sorry Aila." His voice broke. "It will not be forever, I will come home."

Aila pulled away just enough to whisper into his chest. His ears flicked, scooping the hushed words so only he might hear them. "When will you leave?"

Roth left with Kayzo and Domar two weeks later, on the third of Morning Star in the year 180.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Aila,_

 _I miss you every day deep in my heart. Skyrim is a cold harsh land, different from Elsweyr and different from the luxury of the sea. I am one of few khajiit in the imperial army, but all is well. Our training has begun. I wish you could see the beauty of Solitude and the aurora here, it is like Fahrun but the air is somehow clear and pure._

 _I will see you soon,_

 _Roth_

 _Aila,_

 _Everything I learn here fascinates me. It feels good to fight with a blade again, fight for a true cause. Protecting citizens is somehow more satisfying than protecting crates of potatoes. Is Ra'thetch well? My heart grows heavy to hear of Athgar's passing, I reach out to the sea for his spirit. Remember to visit Forthall in Daggerfall, a bottle of Valenwood white wine and a sweet smile will see the deal in your favor._

 _I will see you soon,_

 _Roth_

 _Aila,_

 _My hands ache to feel you in my embrace. This war rages at a cruel stalemate, every time we gain land the Stormcloaks are cunning in claiming it back. For all the prejudice and hate in this land, I find I respect my enemies, all the men I fight are honorable and loyal. It does weigh on me how deep this war has carved hearts, torn entire families away from one another._

 _I will see you soon,_

 _Roth_

 _Aila,_

 _Winterhold is a new cold. A cold I could never imagine, deeper and more horrible than the winds on the sea in Frostfall. When I wake in the morning icicles cling to my fur! The snow seems to whip into a storm every day. I miss the warmth in your touch and the cool breezes of the sea._

 _I will see you soon,_

 _Roth_

 _1_ _st_ _Last Seed 4E 182_

 _In the name of Titus Mede II_

 _Ra'thetch,_

 _My documents indicate you are the only living kin of Roth, a khajiit soldier placed in our Winterhold camp in our occupation against the Stormcloak rebels in Skyrim. I regret to inform you Roth was sent on a mission to claim a rebel fort in Winterhold. No man returned from that party. Roth has thus been assumed dead, we have enclosed a compensation of 3000 septims, and extend our condolences._

 _Thank you for the service of your family._

 _Legate Rikke,_

 _Castle Dour, Solitude_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Presumed dead does not mean dead Ra'thetch!" Aila threw the parchment back at the khajiit, who scrambled to pick it up.

He hissed as he stood up, "That does not mean you may run to join the Imperial army Aila! I need you here, I will not lose the best man in my crew to the same foolish conflict which stole my brother!"

"The other men are as able bodied as I am, Josan will lead _Windchaser_ well. Let me go to Skyrim! I will find Roth, I will bring him home to us and he will never be taken from us again!"

"I have lost my brother twice, do not attempt to resurrect him a third time!" Ra'thetch growled. His claws glinted in the lantern's flame as he struck out and Aila gasped, raising her hand to touch the thin stripes of blood on her jaw. Ra'thetch closed his eyes and turned away, letting out a low hiss. After a moment of silence he shook his head, and tore the Imperial letter in half. "I am sorry Aila." He said, his voice trembled.

"I understand." Aila murmured.

For a moment they both stood there, then she said. "I am going to Skyrim"

"I know," Ra'thetch rubbed his eyes, "Gods, I promised to protect you and now I let you follow him into his grave,"

"I can protect myself." She said.

Ra'thetch looked up at her. Brothers, and for a moment Aila looked at him and saw Roth in his dark fur and green eyes.

"You and Josan will lead _Windchaser_ well."

"I know," Ra'thetch repeated and batted at his ears. He shook his head wearily. "Don't go running off right away though, prepare for your trip at least."

Ra'thetch embraced Aila on the 15th of Last Seed in the Fahrun harbor. The crew stood around them, hugs and claps on the back, and words of advice slipping amongst them. "Bring our boy home, Aila!" Allen, a Bosmer, ordered to a chorus of cheers.

Aila turned to look at Ra'thetch who reached out to touch her cheek and the thin white scars, still pink around the edges.

"I am sorry for this," He said.

"You can hardly see it, all is forgiven." Aila assured him and pushed his touch away.

"You have all you need?" He asked.

Aila touched the dagger strapped to her hip and hoisted the pack of food and purse of coins they had given her. "They will outfit me in Solitude, I do not need much."

Ra'thetch tugged her into another hug, crushing her against him. "Be brave, be strong as Roth taught you. But do not be reckless Aila, do not let me lose a sister."

"I will be safe," She promised him and turned away. She climbed into the small vessel and turned to wave as the captain called for them to shove off.

Ra'thetch and the crew stood at the end of the dock, waving, cheering, holding symbols and talismans toward her. The blessings of every God in Nirn directed her way. Aila watched them sink into the horizon, swallowing past the lump in her throat, and then turned toward their destination.

"How long?" She called to the crewman beside her. He heaved on the ropes and glanced at her,

"Two days milady!" He grunted and then turned back to his work.

Aila ran her fingers across the scar on her cheek, her mother's ring shone under the rising sun.


End file.
